


Speaking Cara

by fembuck



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Desperation Play, F/F, Femslash, Masturbation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara doesn't want to talk about her feelings after she and Kahlan escape the tomb in "Desecrated".  Luckily, Kahlan speaks a language Cara is more comfortable with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking Cara

Cara breathed in deeply as she felt Kahlan’s strong hands grasp her hips, her eyelids fluttering slightly when Kahlan pulled Cara back against her and curled herself around the blonde’s back, cocooning Cara in her arms.

“I wanted to touch you like this all day, but I knew we’d end up using too much oxygen,” Kahlan breathed out playfully.

“We ended up using up quite a bit of oxygen anyway,” Cara replied huskily, her lips curving up in a wolfish smile at the memory of her fight with Kahlan, the mere thought of it enflaming her once again.

Kahlan hummed softly and then brought her left hand up to Cara’s neck, brushing aside the Mord’Sith’s golden hair so that she could press her lips to the soft, salty skin at the back of Cara’s neck.

“That was entirely your fault,” Kahlan murmured smiling against Cara’s tan flesh before she nipped playful at the expanse of skin. “If you had just listened to me and done what you were told …” Kahlan continued, her smile turning mischievous as she felt Cara’s body tense in her arms.

“Done what I was told?” Cara repeated indignantly, straightening her back before breaking Kahlan’s loose hold on her hips and spinning around to face the Mother Confessor with blazing eyes.

Cara was brought up short however when she found Kahlan smiling at her, her blue eyes twinkling playfully as an amused and fond smile stretched across her lips. Realizing that she was being toyed with, Cara allowed her lips to curve up and placed her hand on her hip before cocking it to the side belligerently.

“You have to admit it was fun,” Cara stated biting down saucily on her bottom lip as she held Kahlan’s eyes steadily.

“My type of fun involves less bruising,” Kahlan muttered, unable to help the smiling even though she didn’t want Cara to know just how charmed she was by her at that moment.

“Not always,” Cara husked, a wheat coloured eyebrow lifting imperiously high on her forehead. “Not with me,” she finished practically purring.

Kahlan smiled at that though a faint blush touched her fair skin, and at the sight of it a powerful throb pulsed between Cara’s legs.

“No,” Kahlan drawled softly, her eyes shining as they held Cara’s. “You do like to play rough, don’t you?” she asked, her lips twitching with the effort of suppressing a smile.

Cara’s back straightened and she tipped her head back haughtily as she looked down her nose at Kahlan.

“You know I do, Mother Confessor,” Cara drawled before she sensuously licked her lips. “We’ve spent quite a lot of time alone together over the past few days. Did you really follow me out here to talk more? Or, could it be that you’d like to enjoy all of this … fresh air?” Cara finished with a smirk.

“It seems I’m not the only one with an eye for seeing through people’s facades,” Kahlan said matching Cara’s grin with one of her own before she dropped her eyes and slowly began to rake them over Cara’s leather clad body.

When Kahlan’s eyes met Cara’s again they were darker and stormier than before, and the Mother Confessor’s generous chest rose and fell more deeply giving away her increasing desire.

“Strip,” Kahlan breathed out a few moments later.

Cara held Kahlan’s gaze and remained still, challenging and defiant in the face of the Mother Confessor’s command.

“Now,” Kahlan added forcefully when Cara failed start undressing.

As she spoke Kahlan took a step towards Cara, closing the small distance that lay between them and once she came to a stop she straightened her back, raising to her full height so that she was looking down into the Mord’Sith’s shining green eyes.

Cara did not move except to tilt her head up so that she was looking directly at Kahlan, then, motionless and insolent, she smiled widely.

“Fine,” Kahlan exhaled, her lips twitching up as she spoke. “I’ll do it myself.”

Kahlan placed her hands on Cara’s hips and drew them possessively up the blonde’s body, cupping and squeezing her breasts before she slipped her fingers beneath the opening in the red leather and began to roughly tug.

Soon, Cara found herself standing naked before the Mother Confessor, her back once again to Kahlan as the brunette wrapped her body around her and began to trail her fingers indolently over Cara’s vulnerable flesh. The blonde could feel Kahlan’s breath warming the back of her neck and her shoulders and was wonderfully aware of the rough scratch of Kahlan’s clothes along the length of her body as the brunette touched her.

Kahlan played with Cara leisurely for an exorbitant amount of time, raking her blunted nails up Cara’s thighs, kissing and then biting Cara’s bronzed neck and shoulders. Kahlan’s hand slipped between Cara’s legs, fingers trailing through pale blonde curls, and palming Cara’s sex, holding it warmly and securely as her other hand squeezed Cara’s breasts, alternately pinching and tugging at her nipples.

“We may have plenty of fresh air, but we don’t have all night,” Cara husked irritably as she found her hips arching and canting into Kahlan’s palm, her arousal reaching a point where even her Mord’Sith training would not allow her to remain silent and stoic.

“Okay,” Kahlan breathed out, rolling one of Cara’s nipples between her fingers and then tugging hard enough that Cara drew in an audible breath, “no more foreplay,” the Mother Confessor breathed out hooking her leg behind Cara’s to unbalance her before she pushed on the blonde’s shoulders knocking Cara to the ground.

Kahlan sank down gracefully onto the earth in front of Cara and ran her hands along the blonde’s legs for a few seconds before she grasped the slim thighs with enough intensity to bruise and forcefully shoved them apart.

Cara’s hips rolled and a tremulously sigh escaped from her throat as her muscles burned under the strain of Kahlan’s hold.

Using her legs to hold Cara’s apart, Kahlan ran her left hand over Cara’s stomach and in between her breasts then brought it to Cara’s throat and curled her fingers around the blonde’s neck. Immediately she began to apply pressure, and as she did her right hand moved between Cara’s thighs and began to tease her opening.

Cara’s hips rose and a sound of complaint escaped from her.

Instantly Kahlan drew her hand from between Cara’s legs. She applied a fraction more pressure against Cara’s neck and then drew her right hand back. She held it, posed to strike, her eyes boring into Cara’s and then when the blonde’s lips parted Kahlan brought her hand down, smacking Cara’s breast hard.

The punishment earned a sharp, pleased gasp from the blonde, and when Cara’s eyes opened again they settled on Kahlan expectantly. However, while the hand Kahlan had on her throat remained there, Kahlan’s other hand did not return between her legs nor did it strike her again.

Cara was motionless for a moment, and then she understood. With a smile tugging at the corner of her lips she arched her hips again, bucking, humping the air, making demands of Kahlan from the bottom. Kahlan’s eyes narrowed menacingly – though her lips curved up slightly – and the Mother Confessor drew her hand back and smacked Cara’s tit again, and again, and again until Cara’s arousal created a damp patch in the earth beneath her and hips were bucking of their own accord.

Kahlan moved her hand between Cara’s legs once more; allowing the blonde to rub against her as she lowered her mouth to Cara’s and kissed her, moaning into the blonde’s mouth moments later when Cara’s fingers moved to tangle in her hair.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Kahlan breathed out, drawing her head back away from Cara so that she could see her eyes.

“Yes,” Cara breathed out eagerly.

“I’m going to fuck you hard,” Kahlan threatened though to Cara’s ears it sounded more like a promise.

“Yes,” the blonde whispered arching into Kahlan’s hand.

“You’re going to take everything I give you,” Kahlan stated, her tone leaving no room for argument.

“Yes,” Cara agreed holding Kahlan’s eyes.

“I’m not going to go slow, I’m not going to ease you in, and I’m not going to stop until I want to,” Kahlan husked.

Cara smiled widely, and returning her grin Kahlan pushed into the blonde with three fingers.

Kahlan’s hand returned to Cara’s throat, using it to help brace herself as she began to thrust inside of Cara in earnest, her muscles flexing and bunching as her arm surged forward, invading Cara mercilessly.

Cara’s bravado faded as Kahlan drew her closer and closer to the edge, and as Kahlan worked a forth finger inside of her and began to rub her clit with her thumb as she drove her finger into her, the blonde began to sigh Kahlan’s name in between soft, sharp cries of pleasure.

Kahlan felt Cara’s inner muscles begin to clench at her fingers and she tightened the hold she had on the blonde’s neck, genuinely cutting of the flow of air. Cara’s eyes snapped shut, and a gurgling sound escaped from her throat as she braced her hands in the dirt and used them push herself up so that Kahlan could thrust into her more deeply.

“Ka…” Cara choked out unable to get anymore out with Kahlan’s hand still on her neck.

Cara’s head began to spin. She was light-headed from the lack of air, and suspected that she would soon pass out. The thought excited her and she began to pump her hips more feverishly, as her eyes opened and locked onto Kahlan’s, watching the Mother Confessor reverently as Kahlan fucked her.

Cara’s lips parted and her eyelids fluttered, obscuring her view of Kahlan as her inner-muscles clamped down on the Mother Confessor’s fingers and her orgasm ripped through her. As she bucked, Kahlan’s fingers moved from around her throat and Cara sucked in deep breaths of air as Kahlan continued to pump into her, not stopping until she wanted to just like she had promised earlier.

Three orgasms later, Cara collapsed onto the ground as her body continued to clutch at Kahlan, holding her inside of the blonde as Kahlan leaned forward to dust soft kisses over the swells of her breasts, her collarbone, her throat and her cheeks, while dark spots swam before Cara’s eyes and she breathed in deeply trying not to pass out.

When Cara’s breathing returned to something approaching normal, Kahlan abandoned the campaign of butterfly kisses she had launched against Cara’s upper body and slipped from between Cara’s legs. As always, pleasuring Cara had excited her greatly and her need for Cara’s touch was almost painful. She quickly divested herself of her boots, tossed her daggers to the ground beside Cara’s agiels and then removed her skirt so that she was left in nothing but her corset.

Cara’s eyes met hers and Kahlan lowered herself onto the blonde, her knees pressing into the soft earth on both sides of Cara’s head. She then leaned forward, bracing her hands on her fallen skirt and tilted her hips down until her center was hovering just above Cara’s face.

Strong hands gripped Kahlan’s waist and she sighed in relief. Cara tugged roughly at her, and then Cara’s tongue began to then explore the slippery, wet flesh before her making Kahlan groan and press herself eagerly into Cara’s mouth.

Kahlan was excited and it didn’t take long for her to feel her climax swelling inside of her. She felt the magic within her rising, swirling and crackling just below the surface and knew that soon pleasure would overcome her and she would crash into orgasm.

“Cara,” Kahlan choked out trying to lift her hips, but Cara had a firm hold on them and did not want to let them go. “Cara,” she gasped again. That time she felt a vibration through her sex as Cara hummed, acknowledging her words, but still the blonde did not release her. “Cara,” Kahlan hissed more urgently, a shiver running through her as Cara’s tongue continued to drive her closer and closer to the edge.

Her anxiousness registered with Cara and a moment after she spoke Kahlan felt the blonde’s hands reluctantly loosen their hold and leave her body altogether, her mouth moving away from Kahlan’s flesh a few seconds after that.

Kahlan spread her legs a little wider, making sure that her skin was not in contact with Cara’s, and then her hand moved between her legs and began to rub her clit quickly and roughly under Cara’s watchful gaze. She could hear her fingers moving as she touched herself and her eyes squeezed shut as her world narrowed to nothing but the sound of her pleasuring herself and the warmth of Cara’s breath across her thighs.

Kahlan’s fingers moved faster and Cara’s breath hitched. The soft sound ignited something in Kahlan and she stroked herself feverishly for a few more second until her body stilled for a fraction of a second and then began to shake and tremble as she came.

Kahlan collapsed onto the ground a few moments later and Cara moved to her side, hovering nearby but not quite touching uncertain if Kahlan’s magic had dissipated yet.

“It’s okay,” Kahlan breathed out softly, still struggling to catch her breath. “I’m done,” she related turning to face Cara, who nodded and then reached out to draw Kahlan’s body against her own, holding the Mother Confessor with a tenderness she had not thought herself capable of six months before.

Once Kahlan caught her breath she rolled into Cara’s body and buried her face in the blonde’s neck, smiling against her warm, damp skin a small chuckle escaping from her lips as she did.

“What?” Cara asked suspiciously though her lips curled up into a smile as well.

“It’s definitely a good thing we didn’t do that in the cave,” Kahlan breathed out against Cara’s neck, placing a gentle kiss there before she pulled back so that she could see Cara’s face. “We would have died for sure,” the brunette continued smiling widely.

“Agreed,” Cara hummed softly, “But it would have been worth it,” she continued smiling rakishly.

Kahlan laughed. “I thought you wanted to meet a glorious death on the battlefield.”

“As far as deaths go, that would be my first choice,” Cara acknowledged, “but dying between your thighs would be a pretty glorious end as well.”

Kahlan pressed her lips to Cara’s collarbone tenderly and her arms tightened around the blonde, holding her closer for a moment.

“You say the sweetest things,” the brunette cooed a few seconds later, a tender smile spreading across her lips when Cara glared at her.

“I do not,” Cara grumbled. Her body tensed for a moment and Kahlan thought that she was going try to bolt, but after a moment of tension Cara relaxed once again.

“I suppose you’re right,” Kahlan murmured in a placating tone, stroking Cara’s cheek with her thumb before she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against her lips. “I’ve just learned to speak ‘Cara’.”

Cara sighed deeply and rolled her eyes.

“I’m starting to wish you’d never learned how to speak at all,” the blonde murmured darkly, her expression further darkening when Kahlan simply laughed. “And I say exactly what I mean,” she added snippily as Kahlan’s lips caressed her throat.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Kahlan said shaking her head, not willing to placate Cara on that one, “That’s a borderline fib.”

“Mord’Sith do not fib,” Cara responded indignantly. “We lie very strategically. And we’re very good at it.”

“What about when you said I should forget about what you said in the tomb because you were delirious from the lack of air?” Kahlan asked, propping herself up on her elbows so that she could look down at the lovely blonde beneath her.

“The statement was self-explanatory.”

“Really?” Kahlan asked tilting her head to the side in mock confusion. “Because I decoded it to mean, ‘Kahlan, I’m glad we’re special friends. Ravish me in the woods later,’ and see how well that turned out?”

Cara was still and silent for a moment as she stared into Kahlan’s amused eyes and then with a huff she rolled out of Kahlan’s arms. As Cara stood, Kahlan simply grinned up at her and then allowed her eyes to follow the Mord’Sith as Cara grumpily began to walk towards the stream a few meters south of them.

Kahlan’s grin turned into a gentle smile as she watched Cara stalk away from her. It was likely that Cara was going to give her the silent treatment for the next hour or two, but Kahlan just couldn’t resist needling the blonde at times. Despite herself, Cara was an easy, and a cute target.

With a sigh, Kahlan pushed up onto her arms and then rose to her feet and began to follow the blonde’s path over to the stream.

Without speaking, Kahlan crouched down beside Cara at the edge of the stream and plunged her hands into the cool, flowing water, cupping some in her hands before bringing it up to her face and scrubbing her hands over her skin.

She plunged her hands into the water again and repeated the motion, a soft sigh escaping from her as the clean, cool water refreshed her skin.

When she dipped her hands into the water for a third time, she felt Cara shift closer to her, and bit down on her lip to keep herself from smiling. A few moments after that Cara’s hands dropped into the stream at the same time as Kahlan’s and the blonde silently brought her hands to Kahlan’s thighs, helping the Mother Confessor rub off the dirt marring her smooth skin.

Kahlan dipped her head down and allowed her hair to obscure her features as the smile she had been fighting stretched across her lips.

Cara’s hands continued to move against her skin and for a brief moment Kahlan allowed her own hand to cover Cara’s and squeezed it affectionately.

Cara made no verbal response, but Kahlan wasn’t surprised and didn’t mind. She had learned how to speak ‘Cara’ and she knew that it was the blonde’s way of showing that she cared since she couldn’t yet say the words out loud.

 

The End  



End file.
